VocaLloyd
by KotomineArturia
Summary: In a fairly messed up world with a clear lack of standards, Lloyd has become a famous popidol. However, his childhood rival Rakshata Chawla has also taken up singing, and now the two of them will... probably do stuff. AU. Possible LloydxCécile.


_I'm about to melt..._

The music comes to a stop and all the previous blinking lights go out, leaving the stage in almost complete darkness. The eyes of the audience certainly aren't used to it, and before they are able to adjust, the stage has been cleared, the idol is gone. There are a few cries of disappointment as they realize the concert is over, but most are content with the show, and will go home pleased, and tomorrow, they will take the part of obnoxious acquaintances who won't shut up about the show they paid overly large sums of money to see last night. Everyone was happy, except those who didn't particularly care about who their friends saw at the concert, and had to endure squeals and inconsistent babble about it.

Behind the scenes things were finally calming down, as the show was up all that was left for the stage hands was to clean up once everyone had left, and the people who were currently using the stadium for their concert also only had a few minor objectives to clear before being able to call it a night. Yes, there were only four things left on Cécile's to-do list; Get the star into his dressing room, keep him in there until most reporters had been cleared, make a break for the car and the head to the hotel. Aside from point two, she was pretty sure it would all go smoothly, ensuring this operation's success. Now if only... ah, there he was.

From around a corner came a slender man wearing a glasses and a lab coat. When he noticed Cécile he lightened up and started walking towards her, and once within decent range, he did a quick twirl and leaned in closely. "Congratulations~! Your preparations were almost perfect, as always, Cécile!" he said in a singsong voice, smiling brightly at her. She had since long ago become used to his antics, and merely pushed his face away. "Of course they were, you should know by now that I wouldn't leave anything to chance... wait almost?" Cécile was sure she had double checked everything, she even had ten more outfits prepared in case of emergency, and she had enough medical personnel and supplies here to make sure that as long as Lloyd was still alive, he'd be able to sing.

Lloyd did another twirl, but this time he also took a few steps to the side, making it so that when he stopped he was leaning against the same wall Cécile was. "Ah yes, lamp number 93 was doing something odd during the third song, the shade of blue that we had agreed on was off. You should let me have a look at it." he gestured towards the ceiling, in the rough direction of said lamp. Cécile only sighed, sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if this whole machine maniac trait of his was just something to cover up the fact that he was a huge diva. "I'll get someone to check up on it, just head for the dressing room for now, I'll go see if we're ready for departure."

Lloyd's only verbal response was a yawn, but he did start walking towards his dressing room, and soon enough he had vanished behind all the burly men carrying around equipment. Cécile added as a mental note that she should probably get him a personal bodyguard soon, he was the kind to vanish without a trace, and now that he was famous his chances of being kidnapped had risen quite a bit. Cécile also got away from the wall and started walking in another direction than what Lloyd had taken, she had to go check on the only permanent guard they had employed right now, a young man who had seemed reliable enough, and Lloyd has also been impressed by his driving skills, so had she not hired this man he would probably never shut up about how they never did the things he wanted to do.

As she was lost in thought, Cécile didn't notice the large cable lying in her path until she had already tripped over it. She fell with a high pitched shriek, however before she hit the ground someone grabbed her arm from behind and pulled her up, in seemingly just one movement. She soon found herself face to face with a brown haired boy. "You should watch your step, I'd be in trouble if my employer got her faced messed up on my first job." he smiled at her, and Cécile couldn't help but blush, mostly because a handful of people had just seen her in a very disgracing moment. She cleared her throat, in order to buy some time in which she could collect her thoughts. "Are we ready to go, Suzaku?"

Suzaku nodded eagerly. "The fake guards posted at Exit A seemed to have lured most if not all of the reporters, we should be able to use the escape route without notice." he did a quick salute and once again smiled in that dumb way she had come to associate with him. "All right, uh... at ease. I'll go get Lloyd, just wait in the car." Suzaku nodded a final time before walking past Cécile, heading for the garage. Cécile started walking back towards where she had left Lloyd, making sure to dodge anything that might make her blunder again. She had had enough of excitement for one day, and a trip to the floor wasn't high on her agenda.

She reached her target safely, and opened the door to find Lloyd, still wearing the lab coat, on the couch watching the news. The plate of sandwiches she had made for him laid untouched on the table. "We're set to leave, don't you want to get changed or eat something before we leave?" Lloyd turned off the TV with the remote and got up. "Congratulations~! Record time! Let's get going then, I can change when I get home and..." something was wrong, for whatever reason he didn't look her in the eyes. "I'm... not really hungry right now." How rude, she had jeopardized her entire plan, well not entire, but the time schedule was a little bit off, just to make him those snacks. "Why not, I made those for you, you know." she said sweetly, trying to charm into eating them, but he just shrugged, and stared up into the ceiling, still refusing to meet her gaze. "That's kind of part of the reason... Anyhow! Let's go! Let's go!" he started shooing Cécile out of the room with his hands, his desire to change topics didn't go unnoticed by Cécile, though. "Just have a bite, it's a brand new recipe, it has..." She was about to cheerfully give him the details of her new garden beet curry combo sandwich when he cut her off. "Hey hey, don't spoil the surprise, I'll just wait until next time!" he sounded a little desperate, but Cécile accepted the excuse.

Cécile's inability to cook anything correctly was well known to anyone who had come into contact with her, anyone... except herself. Not wanting to break her heart, Lloyd tried hard to keep the harsh truth hidden from her. He feared she would not be able to come back from a state of depression should it be revealed... especially since that he had been lying to her for so long, her confidence in her cooking had been peaking. He would have to remember that the next time someone is bad at something, he should just say it right away.

The trip to the garage went smoothly and without fail, not a single reporter had been able to break past the barrier of nameless men in suits, and they were all eagerly awaiting Lloyd at the main exit.

Little did they expect the star would escape, using the garage reserved for trucks bringing in various supplies. As soon as they had entered the garage, they had spotted Suzaku waiting for them in the custom car built by Lloyd himself; Lancelot: Car Edition. Cécile had once asked what the other editions were, but Lloyd had skillfully dodged the question, and she had given up after that. She had to admit it was a beautiful work though, white with dashes of gold, probably enough to make any money hunting woman swoon.

The two of them got into the backseats of the car. "Alright Suzaku, take us out of here." Cécile commanded and leaned back into the leather seat, a long day of work was finally over, now she just wanted to have a bath at the hotel. However, suddenly Lloyd leaned forward, putting his face next to Suzaku's. "Congratulations~! You are the first person ever to drive this technical wonder! Show me what you can do with it!" he said, clearly ecstatic. Cécile felt the need to intervene. "Come on now boys, don't let this get out of hand you never know what might happen." Too late. The car had taken off at full speed, leaving the garage behind in a matter of seconds. This is why she needed a pay raise, this job was going to kill her.


End file.
